


"Daddy’s Little Princess Meets a Princess"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben takes you and Lilly to Disneyland Paris and Lilly's dream comes true when she gets to meet her favorite Princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy’s Little Princess Meets a Princess"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) I’m so much in love with your daddy!batch stories!!! They’re adorable. Your last one shot gave me an idea: could you write a story where Benedict and his family visit Disneyland and his daughter wants to take pictures with every disney princess? (This is my dream, though I’m 21 :D ) Have a good sunday, bye xoxo
> 
> I’m so excited to write this! Disneyland Paris and Benedict with you and your daughter is going to be amazing!!

"I’ve got a week off from filming and touring and everything and Lilly has been asking to go see the princess’s and Sleeping Beauty’s Castle for several months now. What do you think about surprising her with a trip to Disneyland Paris?" Ben asked you one morning as you both laid in bed together.

"Really!?! She’s going to be so excited Benedict. Oh my gosh this is awesome!" You squealed happily.

"Shhh…you’ll wake her." Ben chuckled.

"Sorry…" You clinched your teeth and tried now to scream out in excitement.

"I think someone else is just as excited to visit." Ben laughed.

"Ah yeah! We are going to visit Disney princess’s Ben, I’m just a little kid at heart and I’m just as excited to see them as our little girl will be." You giggled. "When are we going?" You asked.

"Tomorrow" Ben smiled wide as your face lit up and you jumped up out of bed to dance around and grab your suitcase.

"How come you didn't tell me?" You stopped to say as it hit you that he hadn’t shared this before.

"Because I knew it would be impossible to keep it a secret from Lilly if I told you to far in advance. Now just keep your mouth shut about it until she wakes up tomorrow." Ben got out of bed and came to kiss you.

"Lips sealed!" You zipped them and threw the "key" away.

"That’s my girl, not get packing. I’ve packed already, I packed while you two were out shopping yesterday. Pack for Lilly too, I’m going to take her to the park today to play so you should have plenty of time to pack for her and yourself." Ben kissed you again and then went to wake up Lilly and get her fed and dressed for a day at the park.

While they were gone you packed for yourself then grabbed Lilly’s suitcase and packed some shorts and tees and her trainers and then you packed her princess Belle dress and slippers. Whenever she wore it she looked just like a little Belle, her auburn hair pulled up in a fancy do and a few curls fell to the side of her face, she looked adorable.

Ben and Lilly came back from the park and you spent the rest of the day trying to gather things to take along without her realizing what you were doing.   
You could hardly sleep that night, you were to excited to sleep!

Ben booked a nine o’clock flight out of Heathrow so it was an early morning.

"Ben, come on let’s go get her up and dressed so we can go!" You pushed Ben to wake him. You had already gotten dressed and ready and now you just had to wait for Ben.

"Alright alright." He chuckled as he got up to get on the shower and then get dressed. You took suitcases downstairs and set them by the door then went back upstairs to find Ben was ready.

"Yay! Come on come on!" You pulled excitedly at his arm and practically skipped to Lilly’s bedroom. Opening the door slowly and then turning on her princess lamp.

"Lilly, time to get up baby." Ben woke her gently.

"Daddy?" She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Yes princess it’s me, get up. Me and mummy have a surprise to share with you." Ben picked his sleepy daughter up and took her downstairs to sit in the couch. You couldn't contain your smile anymore.

"Lilly, you awake?" You asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Yeah mummy. What’s going on?" She looked between you and Ben.   
You nudged Ben to answer.

"Sleeping Beauty and all her princess friends invited you to come visit them at her castle! Isn’t that awesome?" Ben smiled. You recorded them on your phone.

"Are you for real daddy? Mummy is it true?!" Lilly was awake fully now and hopped to her feet on the couch.

"Yes princess it’s true! We are leaving in a few minutes! Let’s go get you dressed!" Your face hurt from your wide smile as you took Lilly back upstairs to get dressed. Ben laughed at how happy you both were.   
**********  
Lilly didn’t stop asking “are we there yet?” since you all landed in Paris and got the train to Chessy, France just outside of Paris.

You all checked into the Disneyland hotel right at the gate to the main park of Euro Disneyland’s Magic Kingdom. The view from the hotel’s Sleeping Beauty suite stunned all three of you as it was huge and had a wonderful view over Disneyland park and Main Street, Sleeping Beauty’s castle was centered in the rooms view and was spectacular.

"MUMMY! Look look! It’s the castle!" Lilly pulled you by the hand over to the large windows and pointed happily.

"I see sweetheart, isn't it beautiful?" You knelt down beside her.

"My loves, wouldn't you actually like to go visit it instead of just looking at it?" Ben chuckled.

"Yay!" Lilly ran to her daddy and he picked her up.

"Okay then, let’s go!" He smiled and held his hand out for you to take.

A short time later you three stood inside the beautiful castle that was the main icon and acted as a central marker of the park. Lilly’s eyes were wide as she took in every detail there was to see. You took pictures of her and Ben to share with family and friends.

"Okay, daddy has another surprise for his princess." Ben spoke as you all walked back outside. "We are going to go meet the princesses! Ben cheered.

"Really?!? Now?!? Can I wear my princess dress?" Lilly was so excited.

"Yes, I brought it with me. Let’s go get you changed into it." You pulled the dress out of your backpack and took Lilly to a dressing room in a children’s store to get changed.

"Pleased to meet you your highness." Ben bowed down as Lilly walked out of the dressing room with you.

"Daddy! It’s just me!" Lilly giggled.

"Lilly? Is it really you?" Ben stood back up and smiled wide.

"It really is me!"

"Well then, how about we go meet the Cinderella and her friends?" Ben took Lilly’s hand and you took the other as you all walked off to the Princess Pavilion in Fantasyland. Ben had arranged a private meeting with them during a break so other people wouldn’t be snapping pictures.

"Introducing Princess Lilly of London." A host brought you Lilly and Ben into a beautiful room that was draped with purple curtain walls and gold tassels.

"Hello princess Lilly, we are so happy you could come visit us." Princess Aurora knelt down and spoke softly. Lilly was shocked, her eyes were wide once again as she looked at the princesses standing in front of her.

"Say ‘Hi’ Lilly." Ben nudge her a little to snap her out of her trance.

"Hi Princess Aurora." She spoke up and then hugged her. You were already tearing up at the sight of your happy little girl meeting her heroes. A photographer took photos for the three of you so that you could spend time with your family instead of behind the camera.

"Hi Princess Lilly." Cinderella said, followed by Snow White, Belle, Ariel, and Tiana. Lilly hugged all of then while the photographer took photos of each hug.

"I got your invitation Princess Aurora and my daddy and mummy brought me here to meet you all." Lilly said with a smile.

"They did? Well we’re all so happy that you came to see us and your mummy and daddy brought you here. Have you seen my castle yet?"

"Yes, it’s very pretty. It’s a lot prettier than the castles at home!" Lilly stated seriously making everyone laugh.

You looked over to see Ben wipe a tear away as he watch his daughter talk to the princesses like they were old friends.

"Thank you." You walked over beside him and put your arm around him.

"Hm? For what?" He cleared his throat.

"For this…" You motioned to the happy group that sat on stools in a circle. Ben nodded and kissed you lightly before you both joined the group.

"How about a big group photo everyone?" The photographer said with his thick French accent. Ben and you knelt down in front of the line of princesses and Lilly stood between the two of you with the biggest smile spread across her beautiful little face.

By the end of the day Lilly had met almost every character and even the costumed ones like Micky and Minnie, she wasn’t scared like some children are, she hugged them and kissed then like they were giant teddy bears. Ben got you all reservations to eat with the princesses and their princes at “Auberge de Cendrillion” and after some more park touring it was almost nine o’clock. Ben carried his sleeping beauty Lilly back to the hotel. She laid her head on his shoulder and you walked hand in hand with Benedict whispering about the days events.

Once back in the room, Ben tucked Lilly in her bed and you and him sat down in the main living area of the suite to chat and watch the fireworks got off.

"She had so much fun." You said as you cuddled up to Ben’s side.

"We, had so much fun." He corrected you and you nodded in agreement.

"I’ll never forget this day. Never." You wiped a happy tear away from your cheek and Ben turned your head to face him, he kissed you softly but passionately just as the fireworks began over Sleeping Beauty’s castle, making the perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
